


Destiel Fluff- S15E20 Series Finale (Fixed)- One (shortened) version of how they could have given us what we wanted

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Feels, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Heaven, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Spoiler Alert, S15E20 Series FinaleThis is my version of attempting to block out the horrible job they did with ending the show on a supposed happy note.This is one version of a much better ending than what they gave us.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Bobby Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle & Jo Harvelle, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Destiel Fluff- S15E20 Series Finale (Fixed)- One (shortened) version of how they could have given us what we wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like how I tried to improve and include the missing elements to the end that were so rudely left out. We deserve better than what aired. <3

Dean turns the corner of the tavern and sees Bobby. “What memory is this from?” he asks. 

“It’s not.” Bobby answers. “This is the new and improved Heaven. The way it should have always been. Instead of playing reruns of your memories from the good ole’ days, now it’s one big heaven. Everybody’s heaven- all together.” He hands Dean a beer and then grabs one for himself.

“Really? When, how did that happen?” he asks, opening and taking a drink of the beer.

“Jack; and Cas helped.” 

“Jack? Wait, so he really did make paradise.” more of a statement than a question.  
“And Cas? Cas is HERE?! But how did-”

Bobby cuts him off. “Jack.”

Dean’s eyes fill with tears. He swallows and looks away. Sighing deeply he closes his eyes as tears start to flow down his cheeks. Finally able to speak again, he looks back to Bobby. “Have you seen him?” he asks, desperation in his eyes.

Bobby smiles. “Of course I have. He’s been waiting for you.” He nods toward something behind Dean.

Dean quickly turns his head. He sobs as he sees that same damn trench coat, dark messy hair and beautiful blue eyes.

“Hello Dean.” says Cas’ gravelly voice. His smile wider than Dean’s ever seen it and his tears are flowing too.

“CAS!” He rushes to him, almost knocking him over as he wraps his arms around him tightly. “I thought I’d never see you again.” he whimpers.

“I thought so too.” Cas answers, voice breaking; closing his eyes tight as he relishes in Dean’s embrace.

Dean pulls back with a pained scowl on his face. “How could you do that, Cas? He gently places his hand on Cas’ cheek. “You told me you love me, just to leave. Why didn’t you ever say anything before?” his eyes searching Cas’ face, desperate for his reply.

“Oh, Dean. I NEVER wanted to leave you. I would do anything to keep you from any and all pain. But it was the only way to save you. I couldn’t just let you die.”

“And what about the rest?” Dean asks.

Cas presses his lips together and cocks his head.

“He was just as scared as you were, you idjit.” Bobby says, standing close beside them now.

Cas and Dean both look at him. 

Bobby smiles towards Cas and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Plus, I reckon there was always something ‘more important’ going on. You both always felt like it wasn’t a good time for a declaration of love. And that bringing attention to yourself like that instead of focusing on the task at hand would be selfish. And if you two are anything, it’s not selfish.”

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean says, hugging him. Cas and Bobby share a smile. 

“I’m going back to drinking now. I know you guys have a lot to talk about.” he says walking back to his chair.

“Dean, would you like to go visit anyone?” Cas asks.

Dean’s eyes dart back and forth as he tries to think about who is or might be here.

“Your parents are here, Dean. So are Ellen and Jo. You have many more friends and family here as well.” Cas informs him.

“What about Jack? Does he ever come around?”

“He’s always around.”

Dean sees Jack standing a ways off, holding his hand up awkwardly and smiling. “Hello.” he says, just like he always has. The next moment he’s gone again, but Dean still feels him there.

Dean is overwhelmed with joy knowing all those people he cared about are here with him. A sad thought crosses his mind. “And Sam?” 

“He’ll be here in a little while. Time works differently here. A lifetime on earth is much quicker here.”

Relief washes over him.

“You know Cas, I’m sure you can wear anything you want now, and still you go with the trench coat?” he teases. 

Cas rolls his eyes and starts to take it off. 

Dean stops him. “You look great.” Grabbing the collar of the trench coat, he pulls him in and kisses him.

Cas kisses him back, placing one hand on the back of Dean’s head and the other against the side of his jaw.

They share a deep, passionate kiss. Cas pulls back and looks at Dean, his eyes begging to hear him say it.

“I love you Castiel. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before now. I’m sorry I never told you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it back when you told me how you felt. I’ve loved you since you saved me from hell. I just didn’t know what it meant to be in love with an Angel. And I sure didn’t know if an Angel could be in love with me. But now, I promise to never stop saying it. I love you. I love you Cas. I love you, so much.”

Cas places his hands on Dean’s, eyes shining and glowing with happiness. “What matters is we’ve both said it now. And we’re both here. Everyone we love is here or will be here with us. All together.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Baby. A wide grin spreads across his face. “Hell yeah!” he says excitedly. He turns their hands part. Dean smirks at Cas and grabs his hand again. “Let’s go see Mom and Dad. Then Ellen and Jo.” His smile fades as something crosses his mind.

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

“What will my parents think about-”

Cas cuts him off. “About us?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re happy for us. Mary says she already knew. The day I met her and she pulled a gun on me, she said the way you looked at me then, she knew. She told John and honestly they just want you to be happy. This is our Heaven too. We get to be happy too” Cas explains.

Dean hugs Cas tight again. Smiling and taking a deep breath. “So wow I really don’t have anything to worry about anymore. No monsters, no hunting, no trying to avoid the apocalypse. ...And I don’t have to hide anything. I can just be me and be happy, forever.” He tries to let it all sink in. It’s unreal.

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” Cas answers. 

They run hand in hand over to Baby. Cas rides shotgun and they remain holding hands. Cas turns the radio on and ‘Wayward Son’ plays. Dean smiles and turns it up, singing along. Cas smiles, looking at the man he loves and listens as he sings off key. They drive, heading towards Mary and John; and the rest of their forever together.

THE END


End file.
